


Maturity

by Skye



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: Miyako meets Iori.
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida & Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



"Watch out... Watch **out**! It's gonna fall if you don't give it already!" Miyako shouted, much to the annoyance of her two siblings as they walked along.

"I'm still deciding what flavor I want," Mantarou, always the annoying older brother, declared, pulling the ice cream away.

"It's hot and I want mine now!" Miyako shouted, feeling even more irritable as they continued walking closer to their apartment building in the heat. "Just pick already! Don't be so selfish! Come on, let's go!"

Momoe sighed as she opened the door to the building. "Well, you have had enough time to think about it," she muttered.

"Why should I have to pick last? I don't care anyway, I'll take either." Miyako lost her patience, leaning forward and grabbing at the closest one.

That was a mistake, she found as both splattered over her. Mantarou shouted in surprise, and Miyako just lifted up her hand. "My favorite shirt," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "You wreaked it."

"It just needs to be washed," Mantarou said, and shook his head as Miyako's tears continued.

"Um," a tiny voice interrupted them. The siblings turned the way of a small boy, who soon bowed in acknowledgement. "Are you okay?"

Miyako stopped crying in surprise. The little kid was so serious as he checked on her status. "Iori-kun," Momoe said. "It's fine, really," she assured.

The small boy stepped forward. Miyako studied his expression before realizing he was holding his hand toward her. "A handkerchief. You can get cleaned up," Iori said.

"Thanks," Mantarou said as Miyako took the object silently from the serious kid, her cries ended.

"Yeah, thanks," Miyako said. "Um, you are-"

"It's good to see you again, Momoe-san, Mantarou-san," the boy said. "And you must be Miyako-san," he added.

"Yeah," Miyako confirmed.

"I'm Hida Iori," Iori said, bowing as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Iori-kun," Miyako said, bowing herself in return. More pleasantries were exchanged before Iori went past them on his way. "Who is that kid," Miyako muttered as she wiped off her shirt with the lent handkerchief. He was so serious and polite, yet obviously younger than all of them. His formality seemed more appropriate for school, or some place even more intense than that, though they were just in front of their apartment.

"Right, you didn't meet them yet, did you? The Hida family, they just moved in," Momoe informed.

"Oh," Miyako said. That made sense. But though she knew why he was there and they had already known, they didn't seem too comfortable as they looked after the boy's departing figure.

"He's weird," Mantarou said as they got on the elevator.

"Because he acts as mature as you should be?" Miyako said.

"Yeah," Mantarou said. The door opened and they stepped out as he kept talking. "Hida, the father died. Bad luck, huh? So it's weird to see him. Kind of creepy to see him around."

"Just because of that?" Miyako chided. She could tell from looking at her brother's face that he realized he shouldn't have spoken, so Miyako didn't say anything else. But even glancing toward Momoe, she seemed similarly uncomfortable, both before and right then. Sure, it wasn't pleasant to think about, but they shouldn't let the idea affect how they think about the neighbor kid.

Once they were inside, Miyako began to wash the handkerchief before even changing her soiled clothing. Hanging it up to dry, she changed and then did her chores. After that, she could finally go outside, and sat waiting. "Iori-kun, hello!" Miyako enthusiastically greeted the boy.

"Good afternoon," Iori said. Perhaps he felt a similar amount of disconcertion as she and her siblings had felt before, though he only raised an eyebrow. They were still getting to know each other, after all. There was a lot to get used to.

"Thanks for this," Miyako said, handing the folded handkerchief. "Since you helped, would you like to come play at the park with me?" Miyako invited.

"Well, I have to help my mother," Iori said.

"I know you've got things to do. I mean later. Have you even been to the park around here?"

"No," Iori said.

"They've got some swings. And a slide. And other things to climb on," Miyako described, then noted Iori's intense stare. "Wouldn't you like to see them?" she asked.

"Yes," Iori said firmly.

Miyako laughed. The answer had been obvious, but the expression of enthusiasm seemed unnaturally restrained for a kid before his answer. "Give us a call when you're ready. You have our number, right?"

"Yes," Iori said. He walked quickly to the door. "Thank you, Miyako-san," he said, stopping to nod at her before rushing along.

"See you soon," Miyako said with a wave, allowing the boy to go ahead though she also had other things to do with her own family. She giggled at his excitement. Despite the maturity,he was a kid after all, just like her. He should be able to act like it, since he seemed to be quite a bit younger than her. Miyako eventually went upstairs herself, looking forward to showing him how much fun it was to act like one more and more.


End file.
